Personal
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. UA. Después de un año de separación, Helena conoce a alguien en una página de citas. No sabe como se llama ni como es, pero el destino le tiene una gran sorpresa.


**Como que ando muy trágica estos días hahaha xD**

 **Me inspiré escuchando una canción que lleva el nombre del título, se llama "personal" de Stars, cuando la escuché por primera vez luego se me vino la parejita a la cabeza y quise hacerlos sufrir un poco xD. Cuando vi la letra en español juro que casi lloro y más el video me dio ese toque extra de inspiración.**

 **Esta cosa en un UA.**

 **Para no hacerles más largo el cuento, los dejo con este one-shot :D**

* * *

 **Personal**

 _Note to single M:_

 _Why did you not show up?_

 _I waited for an hour_

 _I finally gave up_

 _I thought once that I saw you_

 _I thought that you saw me_

 _I guess we'll never meet now_

 _It wasn't meant to be_

 _It wasn't mean to be_

 _I was sure you saw me_

 _But it wasn't meant to be_

Abrió sus orbes esmeraldas y giró la cabeza a la derecha para mirar la hora en el reloj situado en la mesita de noche. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y apenas se iba levantando. Tenía ya un año levantándose tarde.

Se levantó sin ánimo alguno y se dirigió descalza al baño de su habitación, se miró al espejo y observaba su reflejo atentamente: tenía ojeras, los labios resecos y esos ojos que antes irradiaban felicidad, ahora estaban apagados como si no tuvieran vida. Se despojó de su rosada bata de dormir dejándola en un pequeño tocador del baño, si bien, no era muy grande tenía espacio suficiente para no verse tan concurrido. Abrió una de las llaves y el agua que salía de la regadera comenzó a recorrer su fémina silueta, cerrando los ojos para sentir esa agradable sensación.

Luego de veinte minutos, cerró la llave, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse minuciosamente. Aún le quedaba una hora antes de ir a su trabajo así que podría darse un poco más de tiempo. Se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla entallados, amarró sus cortos cabellos castaños en una típica coleta baja, tomó su delantal rojo que estaba en el sofá y agarró las llaves de su departamento para ir a la florería en donde ella trabajaba. Ya comería algo en la calle.

Esperaba el autobús en la parada que estaba a un par de cuadras de su departamento. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos abrazando su delantal rojo y miraba a la nada hasta que el estrepitoso ruido del transporte la aterrizó en su realidad. Subió, pagó la tarifa, miró a las pocas personas que se encontraban y se dirigió hasta el último asiento en donde no había nadie. Así iría más cómoda.

Luego de diez minutos, el autobús iba pasando por el centro. La joven miró por la ventana un parque que le trajo varios recuerdos que la lastimaban. Apartó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta. Todos los días desde hace un año lidiaba con esa misma sensación que le robaba la alegría y agrandaba más ese vacío en su corazón.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos y por fin el transporte salió del centro pasando justo enfrente del trabajo de la castaña que pidió la parada para bajar.

Se puso su delantal rojo y empujó la puerta de vidrio haciendo sonar la campanita que estaba situada arriba justo en la esquina de la puerta atrayendo a cierto bello peli celeste que de inmediato le sonrió.

-Tan puntual como siempre, mi querida Helena- saludó amablemente.

-Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde Afrodita- respondió en el mismo tono que el peli celeste.

Afrodita era un hombre bello que hasta la misma palabra se quedaba corta. Sus cabellos sedosos ondulados y azules como el mismo cielo en el día, piel blanca y tersa y una mirada del mismo color que sus cabellos que podría hipnotizar a todas las mujeres si lo veían a los ojos. Era el jefe de aquella florería. Vendía las mejores flores de la ciudad y siempre tenía muchos clientes, pero ese era un día prácticamente tranquilo por las festividades decembrinas debido a que muchos salían de viaje y no volvían hasta que entraba el año nuevo. Era raro que alguna de las flores que se vendieran estuvieran maltratadas o algo. Afrodita era algo quisquilloso con la mercancía que conseguía.

-A veces me gustaría que volvieras a sonreír de verdad- soltó el oji celeste en un ataque de sinceridad- ya pasó poco más del año y aun no vuelve la Helena que conocí.

-Aún me sigue siendo muy difícil Afrodita- lo miró con tristeza.

-¡Buenas tardes!- entró otra de las empleadas emanando felicidad. Sus cabellos eran cortos y rubios atados en una trenza, su piel era blanca y sus orbes azul marino como el fondo del mar.

-¡Erii!- saludó el bello hombre impresionado por la actitud de la joven.

-¿Qué te tiene tan emocionada?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Es un bello día, sólo eso- contestó la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos sabían que eso era mentira.

-Jovencitas, tengo que retirarme a mi oficina para revisar algunos pedidos y sacar algunos presupuestos, las dejaré con su trabajo- dijo Afrodita a modo de despedida y se retiró.

La florería tenía tres pisos, en el primero estaba el mostrador, diferentes tipos de semillas y varias plantas de sombra que producían flores hermosas. En el segundo piso, se encontraban cientos de flores, entre ellas rosas, alcatraces, tulipanes y otras flores más; estaban en una especie de invernadero con paredes de vidrio a una temperatura que las mantuviera frescas. Y en el último piso, se encontraba la oficina de Afrodita y otras oficinas administrativas donde trabajaban Shura, Mu y Marin.

-Sé muy bien que esa sonrisa es por otra cosa Erii- apuntaba Helena con su índice a su compañera en un gesto divertido mientras las dos caminaban al mostrador.

-De acuerdo ¡te lo diré!- dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Hyoga me invitó a salir!

La castaña la miró asombrada clavando su mirada esmeralda en su amiga. Luego de algunos segundos soltó un pequeño grito emocionada abrazando a Erii. La rubia soñaba despierta con aquel joven por un par de meses hasta que por obra divina de los dioses Hyoga la invitó a salir.

-¡Me alegro por ti amiga!

-¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy!- exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo- ¿y qué hay de ti?

Esa pregunta borró la sonrisa de Helena tornando su semblante serio.

-Puedo decirle a Hyoga que te presente a uno de sus amigos- comentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa intentando animarla- uno de sus amigos creo que se llama Seiya y se ve que es un buen tipo.

-No Erii, gracias pero sabes bien que no quiero salir con nadie aún- respondió recargándose en el mostrador y liberando un suspiro.

El día continuó sin novedad alguna hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Uno a uno, los empleados iban saliendo de la enorme tienda despidiéndose para tomar sus caminos a casa hasta que solamente quedaron Afrodita, Erii y Helena.

-Como que estás muy feliz Afrodita- habló la rubia con picardía.

-Conoceré a una chica en quince minutos. La veré en un antro que está en el centro- contestó el peli celeste mientras cerraba aquellas puertas de vidrio.

-¿La habías visto antes?- indagó curiosa la castaña.

-No mí querida Helena.

-¿Y entonces?- esta vez fue Erii quien preguntó confundida.

-Comencé a hablar con ella por internet- volteó a la dirección en donde estaban las jóvenes- hay un sitio en donde haces tú perfil y puedes hablar con diferentes personas. Va desde simples amistadas hasta encuentros "amistosos", así que hay que tener algo de cuidado.

-Si te roban o asesinan ¿puedo quedarme a cargo de la florería?- habló la rubia con descaro usando un tono divertido.

-Que chistosa- respondió serio el hombre entre cerrando los ojos lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

-¡Vámonos antes de que quiera clavarnos las rosas de la tienda, Helena!- exclamó burlesca jalando a la oji verde del brazo llevándola rápidamente a su auto que se encontraba estacionado a varios metros de ahí. Afrodita negó con la cabeza de forma divertida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las dos chicas iban en el auto rumbo al departamento de Helena. Erii desde un principio se había ofrecido gustosa de dejarla en su hogar ya que los autobuses ya no pasaban tan tarde y caminar sola era algo peligroso.

-Hasta mañana Helena- se despidió la rubia para luego alejarse de ahí e ir con Hyoga.

La castaña subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso en donde vivía. Entró quitándose el delantal rojo lanzándolo sin saber a dónde iría a parar y se tumbó en el sillón liberando un pesado suspiro. La soledad la abrazaba nuevamente.

Luego de cenar, tomó una ducha y salió vistiendo una bata de baño color café claro. Entró a su habitación tomando su computadora portátil y tumbarse en la cama a ver películas, alguna serie o perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa. No podía dormir en las madrugadas y desde entonces tomó ese hábito de distraerse a altas horas en la noche en la computadora o en el teléfono.

Recordó la plática de Afrodita sobre aquel sitio social. Primero pensó que era una muy mala idea pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y decidió buscar aquella página entrando al primer link que le apareció.

-¿A sí que es para buscar citas?- musitó Helena al entrar a la página- quizás… es tiempo de seguir mi camino…

Comenzó a llenar los campos que le pedían la información para hacer su perfil. No puso su nombre real por seguridad y de foto puso el paisaje de un sol ocultándose coloreando un hermoso atardecer.

Estuvo en línea como media hora y estaba comenzando a aburrirse, no le hablaban mucho porque no tenía una foto de ella, pero eso a Helena no le importó. Con los que hablaba, le aburrían pronto y simplemente los ignoraba.

Ya iba a bajar la tapa de la computadora, cuando en eso le llegó un mensaje de un usuario llamado "Deathmask" con la foto de perfil de un cangrejo en el océano. Al principio le dio desconfianza por semejante nombre que tenía, pero algo le hizo contestarle.

 _"_ _¿Te gusta el sol?"_

Fue lo que decía ese mensaje, algo extraño para iniciar una conversación pero ese misterio atrapó a Helena.

 _"_ _Me gusta muchísimo"_

Fue lo que respondió. No esperaba que le respondiera por la simpleza de la contestación.

 _"_ _¿Te gusta el mar?"_

La pregunta desconcertó aún más a Helena haciéndola arquear una ceja y su curiosidad iba creciendo.

 _"_ _Me encanta"_

El hombre que estaba detrás de la pantalla sonrió.

Comenzaron a hablar.

Nunca se preguntaron sus nombres reales ni la dirección de sus hogares, solamente se conocían el uno al otro y por alguna extraña razón sentían conocerse.

Helena comenzaba a sentir que su corazón volvía a la vida y latía más y más fuerte cuando hablaba con aquel hombre misterioso. Un simple hola la hacía sonreír obligándola a olvidarse de su amargura y dolor. ¿A caso se estaría enamorando de aquel extraño?

Pasaron los días y el humor de Helena iba mejorando, Erii y Afrodita le preguntaban el motivo pero nunca les dio una respuesta acertada puesto que quería mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

 _"_ _Me encantaría que nos conociéramos"_

Ese mensaje hizo que el corazón de Helena se detuviera y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Sentía emoción y miedo a la vez, no sabía si sería de verdad esa persona con la que estaba hablando pero en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera, que nada malo pasaría.

" _Mañana descanso, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana al medio día en el café Olimpo que está enfrente de la plaza?"_

 _"_ _Me parece perfecto. Muero por conocerte."_

Y así, Helena durmió tan tranquila como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-¡¿Entonces eso era lo que no querías contarme?!- gritaba del otro lado del teléfono una Erii frustrada, emocionada, molesta más otros sentimientos agolpados en su pecho.

-Sí- respondió la castaña separando el celular de su oreja pensando que por un momento se quedaría sorda- por eso quiero pedirte si me puedes llevar y quedarte cerca mientras llega…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió decidida la rubia- estaré lista que no vaya a ser un secuestrador o un psicópata. Y de paso mataré a Afrodita por darte esa idea- frunció el ceño- aunque pienso que en esa página hay muchas personas serias, ese loco del cielo en la cabeza ya se hizo novio de la muchacha esa que conoció por ahí- concluyó llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Helena no pudo evitar reír el cómo su amiga se expresaba del bello hombre.

Erii pasó por Helena en su auto y la llevó al lugar en donde vería a aquella persona. Se estacionaron justo enfrente del café. La castaña bajó del auto y su amiga le dijo que se quedaría ahí a esperarla y de paso ver que no ocurriera algo raro.

-En un momento tiene que llegar- musitó la oji verde entrando al lugar mirando la hora de su celular que marcaban diez para las doce.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y ordenó un cappuccino mientras llegaba su cita. Dieron las doce y aquel extraño no se presentaba.

-No siempre se puede ser puntual, en un cualquier momento llegará- dijo para si mismas dando otro sorbo a su taza de café.

Los minutos seguían pasando y aun no llegaba haciendo que Helena se desanimara poco a poco y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus bellos ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Helena? ¿Estás segura que si vendrá?"

Erii le mandó un mensaje de texto a lo que Helena contestó un "quizás se le hizo tarde, estoy segura que vendrá".

Ya había pasado una hora y la castaña terminó nuevamente con el corazón destrozado, decidió esperar cinco minutos más para luego irse.

La rubia estaba comenzando a enojarse por aquel desgraciado que dejó plantada a su amiga cuando en eso sus orbes azules marino divisaron una silueta muy familiar. Sabía que serían problemas para Helena, se deslizó por el asiento del auto para que el tipo no la viera o algo por el estilo y solamente se dedicaría a ver que hacía. Si las cosas se ponían intensas ya intervendría.

Caminaba algo apresurado y preocupado por la hora, vestía una camisa blanca, un saco azul marino y unos pantalones formales del mismo color haciendo juego son su cabello y ojos que de igual manera eran azules. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Helena se levantó de su asiento, pudo ver a través de la gran ventana de cristal un hombre muy familiar y sus orbes se abrieron como platos al clavarse en la mirada azul del joven que también la miró anonadado al descubrir quién era la joven con la que estaba hablando todo ese tiempo. Se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer hasta que el peli azul tomó su decisión: tiró el ramo de rosas a la basura y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

-Ángelo… ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?- susurró con tristeza la joven y salió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que las personas que estaban ahí se percataran del sin fin de lágrimas que estaba comenzando a derramar. Subió pronto al auto de Erii. Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo provocando el llanto de la castaña. Esa herida que apenas estaba cerrando se volvió a abrir bruscamente.

Ángelo solía ser su novio de quien estaba profundamente enamorada, pero el destino no quiso tenerlos juntos. El camino a casa fue silencioso, la rubia no quería hablar del tema sabiendo cómo se encontraba su amiga en ese momento.

-Me apena tener que dejarte Helena, pero tengo que ir al trabajo- se disculpaba tristemente la rubia estacionando el auto frente al departamento.

La castaña no dijo nada, solamente se bajó del auto y se fue al departamento con la mirada al suelo con algunas lágrimas que aún salían.

Cerró de un portazo y corrió hasta su habitación tirándose violentamente en la cama boca abajo, abrazando una almohada y liberando todo el llanto que estaba reteniendo. Luego de haberse calmado un poco, abrió la computadora portátil y leía cada una de las conversaciones que tenía con Ángelo en esa página, agrandando la herida de su corazón.

Por otro lado, el peli azul al llegar a su casa, se sentó al filo de su cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro frotando sus ojos con fuerza. A todos lados que volteaba sólo la miraba a ella, el hecho de estar en su cama sentía morirse. Precisamente en ese lugar solía ser el nido de amor de aquellos dos que, ahora, se encontraba desolado. Se reprendía mentalmente desde hace poco más de un año. _"Soy un imbécil"_ era lo que siempre se repetía. Se levantó y se sentó en su escritorio tomando una hoja y una pluma.

 _Flashback  
Todo era perfecto, era un amor inquebrantable, tan puro, bello y honesto. Él la protegía cual caballero que peleaba por su princesa. Nunca sentían frio en el invierno, las noches de pasión eran tan perfectas como si fuera la primera vez para ambos. Observaban las puestas de sol y cuando podían iban al mar, así como le gustaba a Helena y eso maravillaba a Ángelo, que tuviera esos bellos gustos. Pero no siempre es felicidad._

 _Comenzaban con discusiones sin importancia hasta que se iban tornando más fuertes._

 _Helena odiaba como uno de sus amigos de nombre Milo, siempre invitaba a Máscara a los bares o a las fiestas. La castaña nunca le prohibió que dejara de verse con sus amigos, pero ese tipo en especial no le caía nada bien. Cuando Ángelo ya tenía algunas copas de más, Milo invitaba a algunas de sus amigas a seguir la fiesta con ellos. No fue una, sino varias veces._

 _Las primeras, Ángelo seguía consiente y se iba, pero las siguientes, Milo se esperaba un poco más y cuando su amigo ya no coordinaba muy bien, era cuando invitaba a aquellas mujeres. Le fue infiel a Helena. Su Helena._

 _En algunas ocasiones, la castaña también asistía pero por invitación de Erii. Unas pocas copas no estarían de más, así podría mirar también a su amor, pero sobre todo, no quitarle los ojos de encima a la mala influencia, hasta que un día de esos sus bellos ojos que ahora se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, observaban como Ángelo besaba morbosamente a una de las amigas de Milo. La rubia se la llevó de ahí._

 _A la hora, el peli azul había llegado a su casa en donde Helena lo estaba esperando, puesto que antes vivía con él. Ella no dijo nada, ya hablaría al día siguiente pero la noche se le hacía eterna. Luego que Ángelo despertara, miró como su amada hacía las maletas._

 _-Helena ¿A dónde vas?- indagó llevándose una mano a la cabeza por la resaca que traía._

 _-Me voy- contestó secamente._

 _-¿Cómo que te vas?_

 _-No quiero estar con alguien que me seguirá siendo infiel por la influencia de un idiota que cree que es tu amigo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Ángelo no dijo nada, ni siquiera tenía palabras que decir porque no podía negar algo que había pasado y se sentía aun peor por haber considerado "amigo" a alguien que había destruido su relación. Sólo la miró marchar y salir por aquella puerta para no volver más._

 _Fin de flashback_

Al día siguiente…

-La pobre de Helena esperó una hora para que resultara ser ese imbécil que le rompió el corazón, de nuevo se nos vendrá abajo- relataba preocupada la rubia.

-Creo que le daré el día libre- dijo Afrodita.

-Sería lo mejor, dudo que la pobre haya podido descansar.

Helena entró a la florería con un aspecto igual que hace un año: los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, ojeras negras y una infinita tristeza emanando a su alrededor.

-Erii, ocupo que vayas a mi oficina y me traigas un folder que está en mi escritorio- ordenó el peli celeste a lo cual la joven obedeció de inmediato abandonando el lugar.

Afrodita la miró aproximarse y cuando se paró justo enfrente de él, tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarla.

-Ya me contó Erii, de verdad lo lamento.

-No importa, sólo ocupo otro año para volver a empezar a recuperarme- susurró.

El joven separó su mano de Helena y sacó una carta que tenía guardada en su saco azul entregándosela a la joven.

-Léela en tu casa. Tienes el día libre Helena, ve a descansar- ordenó amablemente.

-Gracias- fue lo que pudo decir para luego salir por aquella puerta. En verdad que no quería hacer nada ese día.

-¿La despachaste?- preguntó Erii entregándole el folder al peli celeste.

-Sí- contestó con una extraña sonrisa, como si estuviera confidenciando algo.

-Conozco esa sonrisa… ¿Qué hiciste Afrodita?- lo miró acusadoramente.

-A veces es dolorosa la forma en que una persona tiene que pasar para cambiar- fue lo único que contestó revolviendo los cabellos rubios de Erii para luego retirarse a su oficina.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- contestó un muy molesto oji celeste al leer el nombre de quien le llamaba en la pantalla de su celular._

 _-Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Sé que no debería de estar pidiéndote favores, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda._

 _-¿A sí que ya te diste cuenta que reemplazarme a mí, quien yo solía ser tu mejor amigo por aquel estúpido te traería problemas?- reprendía fuertemente pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Entiendo si ya no quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, Afrodita…- hizo una breve pausa por el nudo que se le había formado- pero no sabes lo mucho que quiero recuperarla. No sabes lo mucho que ella me importa._

 _-Ya veo- de tantos años de amistad con él, lo conocía a la perfección, hasta sabía que en ese momento algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- ven ahora mismo antes de que ella llegue- dicho eso, colgó._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Lo bueno que aprendiste tu lección… amigo.- sonrió Afrodita mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando Helena llegó a su casa, caminó a paso lento a su habitación con la carta en sus manos. Se preguntaba el por qué Afrodita le daría una carta, por otro lado, estaba agradecida que le hubiera dado el día.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Corrían lágrimas nuevamente pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante y abrazó la hoja de papel contra su pecho.

 _Busco a alguien que le guste el sol, que le guste el mar._

 _Ni con un millón de rosas repondré el daño que te hice, fue un año tan difícil que decidí cambiar rápidamente, mi amistad con Milo ya no existe. Sólo nos destruyó._

 _Quizás no me creas, pero era necesario decírtelo. Siempre es bueno intentarlo._

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, especialmente el día de ayer que me comporté como un idiota. No te miento que buscaba a alguien que tuviera los mismos gustos que tú, ahora me doy cuenta que eres única y que eso nada lo cambiará, y que a pesar de todo, sigo completamente enamorado de ti._

 _Nuestro nido de amor aún espera a su paloma para complementarlo._

 _Te ama: Ángelo_

 _Algo que nunca te dije: Afrodita solía ser mi mejor amigo, lo aclaro para que no tengas dudas al respecto._

* * *

 **Iba a dejarle el final trágico pero se me vino esa idea de la carta a última hora y no me pude resistir. Es que no puedo verlos separados a estos dos hahaha ;c**

 **Parece que el loco del cielo en la cabeza sabía que el cangrejito estaba sufriendo mucho más que Helena, pero no dijo nada, ni ayuda ni nada. Afrodita, es usted diabólico.**

 **Insinuación de Hyoga x Erii (se me hacen muy tiernos esos dos)**

 **¿Se imaginan a Helena y Seiya juntos? Ni yo me los imagino xD.**

 **También para avisarles que haré un capítulo extra en mi anterior oneshot "alcohol", algunos tenían ganas de una continuación de ver como serían las cosas entre esos tres al día siguiente, así que se los concederé xD.**

 _ **Respondiendo review de ese one-shot:**_

 _ **sslove: con la pura introducción ya se estaba dando a entender otra cosa, pero no pasó nada más allá de un beso xD. Ni modo, que el cangrejito se aguante que ya le tocó hahaha xD.**_

 **Les deseo un bonito inicio de año mis lectores y lectoras!**

 **Mi musa anda con todo, así que probablemente vean varios escritos mios en estos días (8**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
